memories forgotten
by socrazyimsane
Summary: Roxas gets into a car crash and develops amnesia, he is not the boy that every one knew and as he gathers his memories he wonders if he wanted to be that boy. As he fights this struggle he meets a certain red head punk and promptly falls in love.


Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: HERE I AM!

Roxas sighed as he ran his hand through his blond hair. He was so glad that school had ended for the summer. Only two more years. Only one after the next year ended. Saying it like that made it sound like a smaller span of time.

He slipped black biker gloves over his hands and pulled on his helmet; a custom made black dragons head, the front spikes of his hair stuck out of the mouth making it look the dragon was breathing yellow fire. Pretty epic actually. He let the straps hang down, he wouldn't need them, he never did.

His black jacket, pure leather, fit comfortably, protected him if he fell(which he never did), but best of all it looked freakin amazing on him. His black pants and boots served the same purpose as the jacket.

He ran out of his room. "Bye!" He yelled to his mom as he ran out of the door, grabbing his skate board as he did so. Yes, he skated with boots on. He loved skateboarding, the wind on his face, whipping his clothes around. And as he flew down the road or got massive air he was focusing purely on his board. Not the stress of school, of his annoying girlfriend, his obnoxious brother, or his overprotective parents( Cloud and Tifa).

He was addicted, to his skateboarding and to his precious pot. But he only limited himself to two smokes a month. And. That. Was. It. He wasn't dumb enough to let it go farther then that. Unlike singers or movie stars or whatever. He was smarter then them. Although he did admit getting hooked in the first place was stupid.

He moved out of the street, to avoid oncoming cars, on to the sidewalk. People screamed at him, he flipped them the bird. And then it all spiraled out of control. He had moved away from a stall, on to the street. What he didn't know was that their was a drunk barreling down the road. He didn't feel the pain of his head cracking against the sidewalk, his helmet having flown off his head on impact with the car. He didn't feel the blood pool around his head.

He didn't feel the paramedics cradle his limp body into the ambulance and drive off, quickly, breaking the speed limit.

"Mr. Strife?" The doctor asked, nervously. He hated being the bearer of bad news. As soon as the parents, and twin, of Roxas turned to him he began. "Your son...might...not make it. He's in a coma. He sustained multiple injuries. Very serious ones in fact. I'm sorry." he said, sad for the family in front of him.

Cloud stood up quickly. He grabbed the doctor buy the collar of his jacket. "You. WILL. Get. Him. Awake." He hissed, cold anger burning a hole in the doctors heart. He nodded quickly and scurried back to Roxas' room.

The Blond man slumped back into his chair, his wife wrapped his arms around him and Sora crawled onto his lap. Like he was saying 'You still have me Dad.' Not that any of them thought Roxas would die, it was just...that...the doctor WAS a doctor for a reason, right?

Roxas' pov:  
My head was burning. It hurt, like a total screaming b*%ch. It really was the worst thing I've ever felt.

Where was I? The last thing I remember was...I'm drawing a blank. JESUS CHRIST! I can't remember _**anything**_. I don't know...anything. I can't remember.

So, the next question, I can't answer either. Who am I? I don't know that either.

_Roxas._ A voice whispered. Was that my name? Am I Roxas? OOOOOHH! All of a sudden, once that name was uttered my head hurt even more, which a second ago I didn't think could happen. Something was screaming to me, colors, shapes, feelings, all these different things came coming back at once. And then, those blurry images that made no sense and where like a mini tornado in my brain cleared; they started to make sense. I was remembering.

"Roxas Strife! COME HERE!" Someone yelled. He had blond spiky hair, he looked angry. Crap, dad was...wait, he's my dad? Okay then, I know that to. And now I know my last name, Strife. A brown haired boy, a thin little twig of a child stood next to him. He was Sora, my younger twin. Another thing I remember. This was great! But it still hurt.

And then it all faded and I blinked slowly. I was staring at the spiky brunette, my twin Sora. He looked like he had been crying. I tried to say something but nothing came out, just a weak croak. Sora must of heard me because his head snapped in my direction. "Roxas?" He asked tentatively, like if he spoke to loud I would disappear or something. I nodded slowly. He knew I would stay, that I would be here forever.

A/N: I know short, but I want to see what you guys think. High school love's rewrite may be coming shortly.


End file.
